The True Spider
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Read it for yourself


****Dark 64: I got a one-shot story from a great game from the Megaman X series.****

 ** **Overlord E: Is it that game for the GameCube you let me borrowed 2 months ago? Megaman X: Command Mission.****

 ** **Dark 64: Yes did you made it to the end?****

 ** **Overlord E: Yes and I hate the face that Redips was Spider in disguise.****

 ** **Dark 64: I know but I remember that Axl has that Chameleon Ability to become one of those previous Boss Reploids to unleash an attack.****

 ** **Overlord E: Yeah… why?****

 ** **Dark 64: So here's my question; what happen to the real Spider?****

 ** **Overlord E: Hmmm… That's a good question.****

 ** **Dark 64: So here's my ideal cutscene of what I hope for.****

 ** **Overlord E: We don't own the Megaman franchise, it belongs to Capcom and pray that they uncanceled Megaman Legend 3 plus remake Command Mission or sequel and moved out to the Switch and PS4.****

 ** **Dark 64: Amen to that my gamer brother and this takes place after Redips revealed he was Spider in disguised****

X and his friends were shock to learned that their fallen comrade was a traitor to them "I… can't believe that our friend Spider was…" "HE WAS NEVER OUR FRIEND!" Yelled Zero as Marino calmed her down "HEY! Don't yelled at Cinnamon! We're all shock too!" Massimo looked down "I don't believe that! I can't believe that!" "It's not true." They looked behind them to see one of Redips Reploids dropping his weapon to them. "YOU!" Yelled Zero but was stopped by Axl and X, he removed his helmet to reveal to be a rookie E-class Maverick Hunter. "I know you!" "Yes… I'm… sorry about what I did… I can't make up my sins for those I injured by following orders. But I can redeem myself by showing you the truth." He pulled out a key card and walked towards a wall, opposite side where Redips headed. The key card glowed as a wall split open to reveal a hidden pathway.

"This area holds a captive Reploid that Redips captured over 3 years ago. I've been showing mercy to him and falsified his execution for crimes that the Colonel Redips claim he committed." He gave them the key card "Why are you doing this?" "I thought that we were attacking mavericks that were manipulating you with mind control but it was all a lie. I don't deserve to called a Maverick Hunter." He walked away as they watch him leaving. "He'll come back." Said Zero. "The path to redemption is a difficult path to cross and accomplish but possible." X smiled as they walked into the unknown area.

They made it to the end to discovered a cell where a Reploid was shackled in there. X enter the key card as the door opened. The Reploid turned his head as light hit him to reveal Spider. "Well… did Redips finally decided to sent S-class Maverick Hunters to finish me off." Zero pulled out his saber and slashed his shackles off which confused him "Huh? Is this a joke?" "No I'm X. We're Maverick Hunters that were betrayed by Redips! He used us to get Supra Force Metal from Epsilon." Spider was shock "WHAT?! What happen to Epsilon?! He would never surrender the Supra Force Metal! That Force Metal is needed for a Reploids to be more human!" They were shock "WHAT?! Be more human? IS that the purpose of Supra Force Metal?!" Spider looked at them and lowered his head "Yes… As Reploids advance, Epsilon feared that we may lose our emotions for humans and the planet where a war will happen against Humans and Reploids. Supra Force Metal was invented for we do not lose our emotions and finally end the plague of turning Maverick." They looked confused "WHAT?! The purpose of Supra Force Metal is to prevent Maverick!" Yelled Axl "Yes… I was a chosen ambassador for Giga City and when I thought it was going to be a change to the world… I was betrayed." "By Redips." Answered Zero. "Yes… I manage to escape, alerted Epsilon for the betrayal and prepared for war by evacuating all the humans so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. I would have escape if I didn't fell for Redips' Chameleon disguise." He hit the wall. "And to matters worst; he fooled my comrades, my home and our ideal." X scowled "Redips as gone to far! HE NEEDS TO BE STOP!" Spider lifted himself but nearly fell "I salute your bravery. I won't be as much aid to you but do me a favor. Make sure you slugged that Maverick between the eyes." Spider lifted himself up and walked out sluggishly. "Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon. Can you help Spider escape this place alive?" Said Zero which shocked them "Huh?!" "Yeah, you guys help him out of here! We'll take care of Redips for using S-Class Maverick hunters for his crimes." Said Axl "No way! We're in this together!" Yelled Massimo "Big time." Agreed Marino "I know that but… Giga City needs to knew the truth and those who will lift it from ruins." Said X. "We will not allow Redips' lies be the sole truth to the citizens of Giga City." They looked down and agree to the fact that truth needs to be out but what about their friends? "I'll go." Said Cinnamon "I'm in it too." Agreed Marino "I… We will help Giga City raise from the ashes." Massimo answered as they aid Spider exit the area "Hey… Maverick Hunters?" They looked at Spider "Thank you… and I hope we can be true comrades after this fight." Zero gave him the thumbs up "We will

 ** **Massimo left the party again****

 ** **Marino left the party****

 ** **Cinnamon left the party****

 ** **Dark 64: Serious dude?****

 ** **Overlord E: What? That's what happen in the game you loaned me.****

 ** **Dark 64: True but I love how you wrote it since it would take me a long time to make.****

 ** **Overlord E: Thanks and Happy Birthday Dark Nintendo 64.****

 ** **Dark 64: Thank you and have a happy holidays to all the readers.****


End file.
